The present invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to microcomponents, such as microtransformers, microautotransformers and microinductors formed on substrates or as part of integrated circuits.
Typically, discrete components such as inductors and transformers, are physically attached to an integrated circuit carrier and are electrically connected to the integrated circuit using standard wire bonding techniques. The problem with this arrangement is that relatively few discrete components can be used in connection with an integrated circuit. Accordingly, it is desirable to fabricate such components as part of the integrated circuit thereby increasing the density of such components and enabling them to be used in large numbers heretofore unavailable on VLSI integrated circuits. This will permit on-chip fabrication of integrated circuits, such as low pass, band pass and high pass filters, which require discrete components such as inductors; as well as on-chip fabrication of transformers and autotransformers which can be used to shift voltages and provide impedance matching on the chip.